


Can I kiss you?

by Bread_Stars



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Gay, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, it's cute, thats all I really write though isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Enjoltaire one shot in which these French idiots who I spend my time obsessing over have their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I kiss you?

Grantaire walked gloomily into the bar without so much as sparing a glance at his friends who were part of a social justice group which they held the meetings for there. He had no interest in them today. Speaking of which his day was shit. He had woken up with his depression overwhelming him and swelling up like a balloon. Next he was late for class and the teacher had shouted at him. His part time job at the cafe had been filled with picky and snotty people. Last of all there was his class who seemed to think it was perfectly acceptable to yell and jeer at him. The cursed him and said things which he wouldn't forget overnight.

So all in all today was a bad day and Grantaire planned to spend the rest of it a step back from everyone else and drinking some alcohol to try forget and ease his pain.

The others however had noticed that Grantaire was not his usual self and as the meeting went by grew more and more worried except for one of them. Enjolras, the leader, seemed to have a great dislike toward Grantaire. Grantaire on the other hand admired and loved Enjolras though he was oblivious to this fact.

Grantaire sighed. Why was his life so bad? Why was he so useless? Why does anyone like me at all? These were questions he asked himself on a daily basis. He actually hadn't looked at his friends so he had no idea that they were worried about him. Until he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Go away. I don't want to talk." He mumbled thinking it was Jehan or Bossuet.

"Please Grantaire. What's wrong?" He was startled when he heard Enjolras' voice reply to him.

"Why do you care, Enjolras? Am I disrupting your meeting?" He said yet without any trace of sarcasm or joking in his voice. He was merely asking.

Enjolras felt guilty thinking he'd given him the idea that he hated him and would rather he didn't come.

"I care, R. I know I don't really show it but I do and I'm worried." 

R didn't respond not knowing how to at first then deciding it was too late for him to reply. He just sat there quietly.

"Alain Grantaire you are going to tell me what's wrong right now. I want to help you." He told him quietly yet demandingly.

Grantaire finally turned to him and there were visible marks under his eyes and scratches on his face.

"Have you ever contemplated your existence? Ever wondered if the world would be better off without you?" He hissed and when a shocked Enjolras didn't reply he said,"Thought not." 

After that he strode out of the cafe and into the darkness with faces looking after him. He ran and ran after that determined that no one should catch him. He arrived at the apartment he shared with Èponine, his best friend, and unlocked the door. 

Èponine's, however, wasn't there as she was off on holiday somewhere or the other. He laid down on the sofa and sat in a state of deep melancholy. Tears slipped down his face and he felt unable to do anything. 

There was a knock on the door then. He sighed knowing one if them had been given the load of following him home.

"Go away. I'm fine!" He shouted at the closed door. He didn't need anyone seeing him in this state. None of his friends knew of his depression except Èponine.

"Please open the door, 'aire." The voice pleaded. Enjolras. He hadn't expected him to follow him but here he was.

Unable to say no to him, he got up and shuffled toward the door and opened it slowly. He kept his eyes trained on the ground and made no eye contact with him.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I'm sorry if I upset you earlier."

Enjolras seemed to be genuinely upset but Grantaire had no idea why. In fact he had no idea how he'd found out where he lived. 

"Come in and sit down. It's a long story." He mumbled and stood to the side so that Enjolras could get through.

Once they'd sat down- Grantaire had still not made eye contact with Enjolras- Grantaire took a deep breath in and thought about how to begin. "Alright the truth is that I'm depressed. I've had a rubbish day too which doesn't help. I know you might try and tell me that I'm more fucked up than you thought originally but I seriously don't need that right now-"

"Why would I say that?" Enjolras asked quietly.

"Because you hate me." R replied. It was a common fact to him and the others that Enjolras didn't exactly like him.

"No I don't. I wouldn't have come after you if I hated you." R looked at him unsure of what to say to this. "I do care though you might think I don't. I'm sorry that I'm rude to you." He continued.

R became more unsure of what to say. He didn't know how to react to Enjolras telling him that he cared about him. They had argued ever since they met three years ago and finding out that he cared was shocking. Why did he care though?  

"I care about you too." He replied quietly. Once he realised what he'd said his eyes widened. He had truly fucked up once and for all. Now Enjolras was going to leave and hate him.

Enjolras, however, reached across and squeezed his hand in reassurance. He then blushed slightly and looked down. "Grantaire I have to tell you something." R looked up at him in curiosity. "Iloveyou." He said quickly.

R stared at him half convinced he was dreaming. He even pinched himself to check that he wasn't (which may or may not have resulted in Enjolras looking at him concerned). 

"Enjolras. You love me?" He asked.

Enjolras nodded not meeting his eyes. "I can leave if you want." He offered which made R look at him like he was crazy.

"I know you're big on consent so I'm going to ask you. Can I kiss you?" He asked nervously. What if this was a big practical joke and it made things really awkward with them afterwards? Or he was just saying it in a friendly way? That would be awful.

"You like me too?" Enjolras asked breathlessly for whatever reason. He felt ecstatic. He finally looked up and met R's eyes.

"You mean to say you really haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"All our friends know how I feel about you and I tried to hide it from you though I thought you'd found out with how obvious I was. You're observational skills are worse than I thought." R laughed.

Enjolras frowned and shook his head at something. "Anyway, yes, you can kiss me." 

And R did at first it was gentle and chaste but Enjolras deepened it and licked his way around his mouth tangling his fingers in R's hair. R wrapped his arms around the other man's waist pulling him closer. Eventually Enjolras had to pull away for breath but he kept them so that they were forehead to forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." R responded smiling so much.

Courfeyrac may or may not have won the bet on how soon they'd get together and Enjolras gave him what for for an invasion of his privacy.


End file.
